


The Call

by brewstr



Series: song inspired Tallster one shots [3]
Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet, classic caleb is leaving and ben is Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 05:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11891160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brewstr/pseuds/brewstr
Summary: yes this is that hella old Regina Spektor song. I just rediscovered it and it gave me feelings.





	The Call

 

_Come down, I’m outside._

Ben’s phone buzzes with the text at six-thirty Wednesday morning. Ben’s up and getting ready for work. The text confuses him, but he’s moving to respond before he even realizes it. He’s in the hall and pounding down the stairs to burst through the front door of his apartment building. Caleb stands on the front sidewalk, his taxi waiting for him on the far end of the parking lot.

“I just wanted to stop by and say goodbye again.”

Ben stops a couple of feet from him, just staring. Caleb’s leaving for Europe. His plane takes off at nine-thirty. He’ll be gone for months and Ben pretends he doesn’t mind. Ben minds terribly. His heart breaks a little every time he imagines what it will be like to go without his best friend for so long. But he wants to be happy for Caleb because Caleb’s been dreaming about this trip since high school.

Caleb’s mouth hangs ajar for a second, he seems at a loss for words. Then he bursts out:

“I know this might be awkward because we said goodbye last night with everybody. But last night I didn’t tell you that I’m gonna miss you.”

Ben’s heart breaks the rest of the way and it shows on his face.

“Oh,” is all he can manage at first without a sob. He closes the feet between them and pulls Caleb into a hug. “I’ll miss you, too, Caleb.”

Caleb’s face is buried in Ben’s shoulder and he knows he’s never held Ben so tight. Ben begins to back away but he feels Caleb’s head lift and then lips are brushing against his face. Ben stops and searches for Caleb’s gaze. Caleb won’t look up but the arm around his neck tightens again. Ben’s head ducks to kiss Caleb’s mouth. They both get lost for a minute. When they break, Caleb presses his forehead to Ben’s and just breathes.

“I’m sorry—” Ben starts and Caleb shakes his head. Ben starts again, “I’m sorry because I was going to wait until you got back.”

He only hears Caleb’s laugh because he’s closed his eyes. Caleb squeezes him and laughs softly again.

“I’ll hurry back,” he whispers before stepping back. His clear, dark eyes travel over Ben’s face. “We’ve got a lot to talk about.”

Ben nods and breaks into a grin because if he doesn’t smile, he’ll cry.

“You should go,” he murmurs but he’s still holding Caleb and not letting go.

“Yeah.”

Now their arms drop from each other and Caleb takes another step back. Ben passes a hand over his eyes and feels tears on his fingertips.

“I’ll miss you,” he repeats.

Caleb says nothing for a minute. He’s still backing up, watching Ben as he goes. Then, just as he begins to turn away he smiles and answers:

“I’ll miss you more.”

**Author's Note:**

> yes this is that hella old Regina Spektor song. I just rediscovered it and it gave me feelings.


End file.
